chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Deveaux
Hannah Netayna Deveaux (nee Henson, adoptive maiden name Gray) is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She was adopted by Pippy and Gabriel Gray when she was thirteen. She is married to Josh Deveaux and the couple currently have one son, Jake Deveaux. She is now pregnant with their second child, David Deveaux. Appearance Hannah is tall and very pretty. She is naturally blonde, and has hazel eyes whose colour is almost unplaceable. Her hair is long and wavy, with a slight side fringe, and is often tied back in a pony tail. However, Hannah enjoys dressing up and altering her appearance, and no one is better at that than her, thanks to her ability of shapeshifting. She has several favourite faces that she likes to change into, but she doesn't do this as much as she used to, any more. Hannah is currently around 23 years old, but she often looks younger, naturally. Personality Hannah is a naturally intelligent girl, but very recently, her son amplified her brain power, making her ten times smarter. She has an amazing memory, and a great sense of humour. She loves and trusts too much, at times, which is a weakness. She is nice, and pleasant, and therefore easy to like. She can make friends with no trouble, but she has difficulty in making tough decisions. Abilities Hannah's first ability is that of Replication, which allows her to produce copies of oneself, others and objects.The clones produced can act independently, and can also be given different appearances using Hannah's second ability of shapeshifting. There is no way to distinguish between a clone and an original, and a clone will not die or disappear if the original dies. There is no maximum amount of times the object or person can be replicated, although only one replication at a time has been shown. Her second ability is Shapeshifting, which is the ability to alter one's own appearance and body. Hannah can change her appearance at will, and can also change the appearance of any clones she produces using replication. She can copy the appearance of any existing people, and tends to change her appearance completely instead of altering specific features. She previously had a selection of favourite faces which she'd use often, but doesn't do this as regularly, recently, having grown out of doing so. Hannah's third and final ability is that of Electrokinesis, which is the ability to produce and manipulate electricity. She can wield it with pinpoint accuracy, and generate it from all her skin. However, it will turn against her if she attempts to use it while wet. She has also lost control of the ability when in great emotional or physical pain. She is able to create high voltages of electricity with little difficulty now. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mother - Pippy Gray *Adoptive father - Gabriel Gray *Adoptive uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli, Benjamin Linderman *Adoptive aunts - Lowri Petrelli, Tracy Calwin, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Adoptive brothers - Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Braedon Gray *Adoptive sisters - Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray *Adoptive brother in law - Claude Bennet *Adoptive cousins - Nathan Petrelli Snr, Dani Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Darrien Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Ella Meers, Alec Petrelli, Zander Calwin, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli *Husband - Josh Deveaux *Sisters in law - Simone Deveaux (deceased), Andrea Deveaux *Son - Jake Deveaux *Future sons - David Deveaux and Jesse Deveaux *Future daughter - Darya Deveaux Etymology The name Hannah is Hebrew and means "Grace; favour". She was named after her biological mother, and the name is abbreviated from the Hebrew name Channah with the same meaning. Her middle name is Netanya, which is also a Hebrew name meaning "Gift of God". Netanya is also an Israeli city on the Mediterranean seashore, north of Tel-Aviv. Her surname was originally Henson which means "son of Han" or "son of Hen", both old English names meaning "God is gracious" and therefore earlier forms of John. She later she adopted the surname Gray, meaning "son of grace" as well as the colour. But since she has married Josh Deveaux, she has taken his surname of Deveaux, which is French, originally. It was given to people who lived near a certain hill, stream, church or specific tree. History Hannah was originally introduced by Pippy, but she was lent to C for a while, as she attended the same summer school as Emily Herriott for a while, before being adopted by Pippy and Gabriel Gray. She lived with them for several years, and when she was about 17 years old, she first met Josh Deveaux. Since then, the couple have married, and now have one son, Jake Deveaux. Jake's birth was complex, since at the time Hannah had been abducted by a group of villains, and they'd accelerated her pregnancy forwards. Gabriel died saving them, but he was eventually saved by Joshua Huston. She has only been shown briefly since, including when Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr asked to have Jake amplify him so that he could transport to save his wife and unborn son. Hannah very recently revealed that she is now pregnant with her second son, David Deveaux. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters